Goodbye to Arcadia Bay
by Carla Radames
Summary: Rachel has been accepted to be a model in New York City, which means the pair can finally leave Arcadia Bay for good. But having a certain someone return stops the two in their tracks, if only for a little while anyway.


The pair were giddy, super excited for what was to come. Rachel had been accepted as a model in the very place she'd always dreamed.

"I...I can't fucking believe this," she thought as she collapsed on her blue haired friends bed.

"You'd better fucking believe it," Chloe nudged her. "You're a fucking super model."

Rachel grabbed one of the pillows to scream into.

"I'm hella nervous, Chloe."

Chloe took her lovers hand in hers. "I've always got you, Rach."

"I know you have," the blonde smiled warmly before standing to bounce on the bed, nearly throwing Chloe off.

Chloe took a drag of her cig, watching Rachel dance above her before straddling her.

"We're finally doing it. We're going to finally get out of this hell hole."

"And we'll never look back," Chloe added, rising up to kiss Rachel.

The blonde then rolled off of her, still in a daze over the news. "We're going to be leaving a lot behind."

"Having second thoughts?" Chloe teased, propping her head upon her hand to look at her lover.

Rachel shook her head. "No way, I've wanted this for years. Now we're finally free, just you and me."

"You got that right," Chloe laughed.

It took a while for the excitement to dull so they could sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day for them.

xXx

Rachel was up as soon as her alarm went off. She gave Chloe a good shaking to wake her.

"Give me a few more minutes," Chloe grumbled as she buried herself under the cover.

"Now," Rachel reminded her. "We can't miss the flight."

"Jeez, it's not till...oof!"

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry." Rachel apologised for accidently hitting her with her boot.

Chloe wiped the blood from her nose. "You're seriously lucky I love you like I do," she scowled.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel laughed. It was so hard to keep a straight face.

Chloe threw back the blanket and dressed.

"Pack up everything," Rachel reminded her.

"Yeah, I do know how to pack." She ducked as Rachel nearly hit her again. "Rach, you need to slow down."

"I can't," the blonde told her.

Chloe grabbed her, feeling her shaking a little.

"I've never been so fucking nervous in my life," Rachel explained. "I never thought this day would come."

"Well it has and it's here now. You'll knock everyone dead, you know that."

Rachel nodded. "Thanks Chloe, you always know what to say."

"Of course I do," the blue haired girl smirked at a job well done.

She now headed for the door, suitcase in hand and took it downstairs.

"I can't believe it, you and Rachel are going to New York."

"Believe it mom," Chloe smiled.

Joyce took her in a tight embrace, sniffling a little. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll always be in touch," Chloe reassured her.

"I know you will," her mum nodded, now blowing her nose.

David then headed over, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here, Chloe."

Chloe took it and looked it over. "Um, wow, thanks David."

"There's three thousand there. I know it's not much, but it's what me and you mother have been saving up for you both over the years."

Chloe nodded, swallowing hard with the lump in her throat. "Thank you," she smiled, taking them both into a hug.

At that moment Rachel headed downstairs, carrying her bag.

"Come here," Joyce gestured, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," Rachel told them.

"You'll be sure to keep on touch," Joyce nodded, trying to hold back again.

Chloe now pulled the door open to pack the truck, when all of a sudden her face when white as a sheet. "Max!"

Rachel, Joyce and David all turned to look.

"Hey, Chloe," Max waved.

xXx

Knowing they had a plane to catch, Chloe made sure to hear Max out first.

"What's this?" was the first thing out of her mouth.

Max looked down at the floor in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Five years," Chloe went on. "You've been gone five years and now you turn up on our doorstep just as me and Rachel are about to leave."

"I-I know you're mad at me."

Chloe crossed her arms, pacing a little. Rachel sat silently on the sofa, with Joyce trying to ease the tension.

"I'm beyond mad, Max." Chloe glared. "Five fucking years without a text or letter or anything, why wouldn't I be?"

Max shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Chloe."

She stopped. Surprised by the fact it wasn't her mum, but her lover.

"She probably has her reasons," Rachel went on to say.

Max looked up at Rachel, seeing how beautiful the young woman was.

"I can't undo what was done," she explained herself.

Rachel looked to Chloe, who shook her head in response.

"You can't just show the fuck up when we're leaving."

"I had no idea," Max sighed.

"We have time, Chloe. You two should catch up."

Chloe watched helplessly as Rachel and Joyce stepped out, leaving them alone.

"So, that's Chloe's old friend?" Rachel asked.

Joyce nodded. "I didn't think she'd take it too well."

The two headed to the kitchen.

"God damn it, Max. One fucking text would have been nice."

"I was going to phone you, but I thought I'd come pay you a visit instead. I see that was stupid of me."

"You got that right."

"So, are you and her...?"

"Rachel and I are lovers, yes."

Max gave a glum nod. "And you're going somewhere?"

"Christ, Max. You can't just turn up and question me."

"I was just wondering because I thought we could talk things over," Max said as she rubbed her arm nervously.

"We have talked," Chloe snapped before taking a deep breath. "Fine we'll talk."

She called Rachel and Joyce back in. Rachel taking a seat next to Chloe, one hand rubbing her back softly as Chloe listened to everything Max had to say.

"It was good of you to come back, Max. I really did miss you, but..."

"You have to go," Max finished for her.

Chloe nodded as she stood, holding out her hand for Rachel to take so she could lead her out.

"I'll keep in touch, mom, David and Max." Chloe told them before heading off.

Joyce put an arm around Max, pulling her to her comfortingly.

"I'll going to miss you, Chloe." She thought to herself as she waved the two off.

Chloe drove them to Rachel's house first to see her parents and then her real mum. Sera had given her some money to help them start up.

"This is really happening," Rachel thought in a daze.

"It hella is," Chloe nodded as she drove them to the airport.

"Goodbye Arcadia fucking Bay," they both shouted, giving it the finger.

Hours from now the pair would be in New York, new life here they came.

xXx

 **New York - a year passed since leaving Arcadia Bay**

Chloe had set up the laptop, champagne glass in hand, she started the video.

"Hey mom," she beamed.

"And what have you two been up to?" Joyce asked as Rachel bounced down next to her, nearly spilling the champagne all over.

"You don't wanna know that," Chloe laughed.

Rachel waved. "Hey Joyce," she smiled.

"Hello Rachel," Joyce smiled back. "I want to thank you both for the present."

"It was nothing?" Rachel shrugged.

"It's really helped us out a lot," Joyce explained. "You know it's something else having people come up to me saying lovely things about you both."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"It makes me proud to see how well your both getting on in life," she said proudly.

"It makes us both proud of you, Chloe." David added.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, we'll let you go. I'm sure Max has something important she would like to tell you."

And with that Joyce and David were gone for yet another night. Leaving the two to chat with Max now.

"Hey, Max, mom says you have something to tell us."

Max gestured to someone off screen.

"You both know Kate, right?"

Rachel nodded, giving a wave. "Hi Kate."

Kate smiled, giving a small wave in return. "Hello, Rachel. It's been a long time. It's nice to see you doing well for yourself."

"You too," Rachel replied. "Your children's books are a big hit."

Kate nodded. "I can't believe how popular they are."

"I can," Chloe added.

"Thank you, Chloe." Kate smiled at her.

"So, Max what's the big reveal?"

Max looked to Kate before turning back to the screen. "We're finally a couple," she announced.

Rachel clapped for them.

Chloe couldn't believe her ears. "Took you long enough," she smirked.

"I know right," Kate teased.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. I'm just..."

"Romantically hopeless," Chloe finished for her, getting a jab from Rachel.

"Yeah," Max sighed before perking up again as Kate took her hand.

The four chatted for hours before calling it a night.

"I love how everything turned out amazingly in the end," Rachel thought as they both lay in bed.

Chloe held her close with an arm around her.

"And it was all thanks to you."

"Come off it," Chloe snorted.

"I'm serious," Rachel frowned.

Chloe shook her head. "It was all thanks to you."

Rachel laughed. Something which warmed Chloe's heart.

"I seriously fucking love you," she told her for the hundredth time.

"I love you more," Rachel countered.

"No way," Chloe glared ready to start a war.


End file.
